Avec lui
by Damoniaque-Audrey
Summary: Harry est mort et Louis ne sait plus quoi faire pour survivre. Slash


**Avec lui**

Deux semaines.  
Les deux pires semaines de la vie de Louis.  
Deux semaines qu'il vivait en enfer.  
Deux semaines qu'il refusait de faire le moindre mouvement.  
Deux semaines que les garçons essayaient de le faire sortir de son lit.  
Deux semaines qu'il ne vivait plus.

Deux semaines qu'il pleurait même s'il n'avait plus de larmes.

Deux semaines qu'il ne mangeait plus.

Deux semaines qu'il voulait en finir.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Harry était mort.

Un accident de voiture. Un accident de voiture avait causé la perte d'Harry Styles. Partout dans le monde, les fans pleuraient la mort du frisé. Le monde avait mal, mais pas autant que Louis. Ce dernier venait de perdre son meilleur ami, sa raison de vivre, celui avec qui il partageait tout.

Zayn, Liam et Niall pleuraient chacun de leurs côtés la mort de leur ami, mais ils continuaient à vivre. Ils sortaient de leurs maisons, ils essayaient de se changer les idées et ils acceptaient même de faire des entrevues, mais seulement pour parler à leurs fans. Car ces derniers réagissaient très mal à la mort de l'un de leurs idoles. Partout, des fêtes étaient organisées en la mémoire du plus jeune membre du groupe.

La mère d'Harry était passée les voir deux jours après le décès de son garçon, mais Louis avait refusé de sortir de son lit ou même qu'elle monte le voir dans sa chambre. Personne ne réagissait avec autant de tristesse à la mort d'Harry que lui. Même la mère du chanteur réussissait à sourire en pensant à tous les beaux moments qu'elle avait passé avec son fils. Pas Louis. Il n'y arrivait pas. Penser aux moments heureux qu'il avait vécu avec Harry lui donnait l'impression que la vie n'avait plus de sens. Les garçons voyaient bien qu'il n'allait pas bien, qu'il sombrait, mais que pouvaient-ils faire? Rien n'allait changer ce que Louis ressentait. Il avait perdu l'être qui lui était le plus cher. Il avait perdu Harry.

Exactement 2 semaines plus tard, Louis reçu la visite de sa mère ainsi que celle d'Harry. Aussitôt qu'il les aperçu, il éclata en sanglots. Les deux femmes le sérère dans leurs bras, essayant de le consoler autant qu'elles pouvaient et pleurèrent avec lui. Elles avaient eu une conversation avant de venir le voir et en étaient venues à la conclusion que Louis devait cacher quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le faisait souffrir. Quelque chose qui était en lien avec Harry.

Lorsque Louis se calma et arrêta de sangloter, elles s'installèrent en face de lui sur son lit. Ce fut sa mère qui prit la parole en premier.

- Lou, tu dois nous dire ce qui ne va pas… Nous savons que la mort d'Harry te rend triste, mais ce n'est pas normal de réagir comme ça. Tu ne manges plus, tu ne sors plus de ton lit, tu ne parles plus. Cela fait déjà deux semaines, Louis.

Les yeux de Louis lui faisaient mal. Il ne pouvait plus pleurer, il n'avait plus de larmes à verser. Que devait-il faire? Que devait-il dire à sa mère? La vérité se devrait d'être dite un jour, mais ce jour était-il aujourd'hui?

C'est dans un souffle qu'il décida qu'il devait le faire. Pour Harry. Pour Harry, il leur raconta toute l'histoire. Il leur raconta qu'il était amoureux d'Harry. Il leur raconta tous les moments passés à ses côté qu'il l'avait fait l'aimer encore plus. Il leur raconta qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Eleanor et qu'il n'y avait que son meilleur ami dans son cœur. Il leur dit aussi qu'Harry était mort en ne sachant rien. Il était mort sans que Louis ne lui ai rien dit. Et Louis s'en voulait, il s'en voulait d'avoir été si lâche. Il s'en voulait d'avoir eu si peur. Et la peur qui avant le consommait à petit feu s'était transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. Le regret. Le regret le tuait.

Parce que oui, Louis mourait à petit feu. Il abandonnait la vie. Il se laissait mourir. Il laissait la vie décider de son sort.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les femmes étaient partit depuis un long moment, Louis décida de se lever. Ses jambes endoloris par le manque d'exercices des derniers jours lui faisaient atrocement mal, mais il continuait d'avancer. Rien n'était aussi douloureux que ce qu'il ressentait dans son cœur. Il marchait tel un zombie vers la chambre d'Harry. La porte était fermée. Elle était fermée alors qu'Harry ne la fermait jamais. Mais Harry n'était plus là. Il n'était plus là pour la garder ouverte. C'est avec le souffle court qu'il posa sa main sur la poignée. Un tas d'images apparus dans son esprit. Il était tant venu. Il avait tant ouvert cette porte. La nuit, alors que les garçons dormaient, il venait rejoindre Harry. Il s'allongeait à côté de lui, le prenait dans ses bras et s'endormait. Parfois, il restait éveillé pour le regarder dormir. Et d'autres fois, il ouvrait la bouche, prêt à tout lui dire, mais se ravisait au dernier moment.

Mais cette fois, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, la chambre était vide. Le lit était fait. Harry n'était pas là. Et il n'allait pas revenir.

Louis ferma la porte derrière lui et avança dans la pièce.

Il avait l'impression d'être ailleurs. L'absence d'Harry rendait la pièce fade, froide. Plus rien n'indiquait que tant de moments magnifiques s'était déroulés ici. Louis sentit la pression de tout ce qu'il ressentait l'écraser et il dut s'asseoir sur le lit pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol. Un bruit de froissement se fit entendre sous lui et il attrapa ce qui traînait sous lui. _Une enveloppe_. Son nom était inscrit dessus. _Louis._ S'était l'écriture d'Harry.

_Harry lui avait écrit une lettre. _

Louis la fixa quelques minutes avant de délicatement décoller le coin. Il sortit la feuille et la déplia. Les larmes lui montèrent aussitôt aux yeux à la vue de l'écriture de celui qu'il avait tant aimé.

_Louis, _

_J'aurais tellement voulu ne jamais avoir besoin de t'écrire ces mots, mais je le dois, aussi difficile soit-il. J'ai essayé de garder tous ces sentiments pour moi, de les oublier, de les cacher, j'ai vraiment essayé, mais j'en suis incapable._

_Tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas que notre relation change à cause de ce que je vais te dire._

_Je t'aime, Louis, je t'aime d'une façon dont je ne devrais pas. Oui, je suis amoureux de toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple à comprendre, moi-même j'ai eu de la difficulté à l'accepter. Je voulais juste que tu le saches, je ne voulais pas te cacher ça…Cela fait de longs mois que je pense à toi plus souvent que je le devrais. Je ne sais pas quand mes sentiments pour toi ont changés, peut-être qu'ils ont toujours été là, au plus profond de moi, mais je ne saurai jamais vraiment la vérité… Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes avant toi et je sais que je ne le serai jamais à nouveau. Je ne suis pas gay, ni même bi. Ce n'est que toi, ça a toujours été toi. Et ça le restera. Je sais, ça parait ridicule dis comme ça, mais s'il-te-plaît, ne me juge pas. Je comprendrais que tu veuille cesser d'être mon ami et aussi que tu veuille que je déménage. Et je vais le faire si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais je t'en prie, ne juge pas ce que je ressens pour toi. Parce que c'est réel. C'est mal, je le sais. Pas que je sois amoureux d'un homme, je l'aurais plus facilement accepté et toi aussi si cela avait été de quelqu'un d'autre, mais être amoureux de celui que j'aurais dû considérer comme mon frère est honteux. Tu peux crier après moi, me frapper, me traiter de tapette, mais ne t'éloignes pas de moi. N'abandonne pas ton meilleur ami. Parce que je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vivre sans toi dans ma vie. Sans ton sourire, tes yeux, ton rire. Sans toi, Louis Tomlinson. _

_Personne n'est au courant et personne ne le saura jamais, je ne compte pas le dire à quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Cette histoire restera cachée au plus profond de mon cœur et n'en sortiras plus jamais. Mais toi, par contre, si tu sens le besoin de le dire, dis-le à Eleanor. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas, je sais qu'elle est celle que tu aimes et si cela peut t'aider à me pardonner, dis-lui. J'adore Eleanor. Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé celle qu'il te faut. Je ne dis pas ça par gentillesse. Je le dis parce que je veux ton bonheur et si tu es heureux avec elle, alors je suis heureux. C'est vrai, même si je mourrais pour être à sa place. Oui, je suis jaloux et je le serai toujours. Les regards que tu lui lances, les baisers que vous partagez me fendent le cœur, mais j'accepte tout ça, parce que c'est de ma faute. Je t'aime et je ne le devrais pas. C'est mon erreur, ma honte. Si un jour, tu demandes Eleanor en mariage, je serai là pour sourire à la nouvelle. Si un jour, Eleanor monte l'allée pour t'épouser, je serai là pour lui dire combien elle est belle. Si un jour, Eleanor donne vie à ton enfant, je serai là pour vous féliciter. Si un jour, tu me dis de sortir de ta vie, je serai là pour partir. _

_J'ai compris il y a longtemps que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je t'aime, et je l'accepte. C'est douloureux, c'est la douleur la plus forte que je n'ai jamais ressentis, mais je saurai lui faire face. Peut-être qu'un jour je trouverai une fille à aimer, peut-être même qu'un jour je serai heureux sans ta présence à mes côtés. Mais ce jour n'est pas aujourd'hui et ne sera pas demain._

_J'ai écrit cette lettre des dizaines de fois. Je ne savais pas quels mots choisir pour te dire tout ça. Je comprendrais si tu ne lis jamais ces mots. Peut-être t'es-tu arrêté lorsque j'ai prononcé les mots fatidiques. Je ne le saurai probablement pas. _

_Pardonnes moi. _

_Pardonnes moi de t'aimer._

_Pardonnes moi de vouloir ton bonheur alors que mon cœur saigne sous ces mots._

_Pardonnes moi de devoir te dire ça._

_Mais avant tout, pardonnes à mon cœur de t'avoir choisi. _

_Souviens-toi d'une chose, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Je serai toujours là. Quoi qu'il arrive. _

_Je t'aime, Boo Bear._

_Harry. _

Non. C'était impossible. Il devait rêver. Il n'y avait que cette explication de valable. Harry n'avait pas pu lui écrire cette lettre. Il n'avait pas pu l'aimer en retour. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive? Pourquoi il apprenait que maintenant que ses sentiments avaient toujours été réciproques? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel malheur? Harry était mort en ignorant ce que Louis ressentait pour lui, mais il était aussi mort en cachant ses sentiments. Non. Louis ne pouvait pas continuer en sachant qu'ils auraient pu vivre tant de belles choses. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient mouillés la feuille et l'encre coula, rendant des mots complètement illisibles. Mais cela lui importait peu, il savait ce qu'Harry lui avait dit et il savait ce qu'il allait faire.

Il avait décidé de cela à la minute où il avait commencé la lecture de la lettre d'Harry.  
Il ne pouvait vivre sans lui.  
Il ne pouvait respirer.  
Il ne pouvait imaginer son futur.  
Il avait décidé qu'il n'allait pas en avoir.  
Il allait partir.  
Rejoindre Harry.

Et ils allaient être heureux.

Ils allaient pouvoir être ensemble.

Enfin.

Et pour toujours.

Il savait que cela allait faire mal à sa mère, à ses sœurs, aux garçons et aux fans, mais il refusait de vivre dans le passé. Il refusait de faire semblant d'être heureux pour le reste de ses jours.

Il s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain, avait prit sa douche et s'était regardé dans le miroir. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu si mauvaise allure. De grosses cernes noires marquaient ses traits. Il avait la peau blanche. Il avait déjà l'air mort, alors que pour le moment, son cœur battait encore.

Il ouvrit les tiroirs, cherchant quelque chose pour en finir et c'est là qu'il l'aperçu. Le pot était plein. Plein de pilules blanches qui ne demandaient qu'à être avalées.

Il l'attrapa.  
Il allait en finir avec ça.

Il commença par une.

Et puis deux.

Et trois.

Et quatre.

Et cinq.

Et six.

Et sept.

Et huit.

Et neuf.

Et dix.

Et puis onze.

Et douze.

Et treize.

Et quatorze.

Et quinze.

Et seize.

Et il arrêta, certain qu'il en avait assez prit.

Il s'allongea sous les couvertures et fut surpris de découvrir que la tête lui tournait déjà. Il sourit en fixant le plafond.

_Je viens te rejoindre, Harry. _

Il ferma les yeux sous une vague de nausée. Il devait se battre pour partir.

Lentement, il eut l'impression de s'endormir.

Il se rappelait les moments passés avec les garçons.

Zayn. Niall. Liam.

Il allait s'ennuyer d'eux.

Les fans, il savait qu'il allait leur faire du mal.

Ses parents.

Il espérait qu'ils allaient se relever.

Ses sœurs.

Il était certain que tout allait bien aller pour elles.

Tout le monde allait s'en sortir.

Sauf lui. Sauf Louis.

Mais c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes et il les ouvrit pour les refermer aussitôt.

Il sourit.

Il sourit à Harry.

Il sourit aux garçons.

À ses parents.

À ses soeurs.

Aux fans.

Et il s'endormit.

Il s'endormit comme à l'habitude.

Sauf que cette fois, il partait pour le sommeil éternel.

_Rejoindre Harry. _

Ce fût Niall qui le trouva le lendemain matin. Il crut d'abord qu'il dormait profondément et c'est seulement lorsqu'il posa la main sur son front qu'il réalisa.

Sa peau était froide.

Laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues, il appela les garçons.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite. Et s'effondrèrent dans les bras du blond.

Ils pleurèrent longtemps, assis sur le sol.

Et ils appelèrent la mère de Louis.

Et ensuite l'ambulance, même s'il était déjà trop tard.

Et les fans l'apprirent.

Des cris furent poussés.

Ses larmes coulèrent.

Mais il y eu aussi des sourires.

La mère de Louis sourit.

Son fils était maintenant heureux.

Il était là où il avait toujours voulu être.

Avec Harry.


End file.
